Bienvenido
by Cuma
Summary: Ese día todo pintaba para ser el mejor día de los últimos años, lo sabía desde que recibió un e-mail de su antiguo compañero de Fukurodani. Bokuto había pasado semanas emocionado, y al fin había llegado el día. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, esperando reencontrarse con todos sus amigos, pero más al pensar que esa persona en especial podría estar ahí también.
1. Chapter 1

Ese día todo pintaba para ser el mejor día de los últimos años, lo sabía desde que recibió un e-mail de su antiguo compañero de Fukurodani. Pasó semanas emocionado, y al fin había llegado el día.

Aquella mañana despertó tarde a propósito, comió su platillo favorito que ordenó a domicilio y pasó parte de la tarde preparándose para salir de casa sin prisas, echó un vistazo a la repisa de su sala, llena de figurillas que había comprado en algunos de sus viajes y que le recordaban a sus antiguos compañeros. Siempre hacía eso, veía algo que le recordara a un amigo y lo compraba para tenerlo en casa.

Y es que, a pesar de haber jugado con tantos equipos, en tantos países, Fukurodani había sido por mucho su hogar, el lugar donde se sintió más cómodo y donde sus compañeros habían sido como sus hermanos; y aunque tenía un largo tiempo sin saber de muchos de ellos, todavía los tenía presentes en su corazón, siempre, se encontrara donde se encontrara.

Sonrió viendo una pequeña figura al frente de la repisa con forma de búho, gris y negro, con los ojos azul acero, que instantáneamente le había recordado a quien había sido su más grande amigo, su cómplice, su guía, la persona en la que más había confiado en el mundo, a quien amó tan profundamente que su partida le dejó sin deseos de conocer a nadie más.

Pero esperaba volverlo a ver, esperaba reencontrarse con Akaashi Keiji esa tarde, después de 6 años de silencio y decir tantas cosas que había deseado decir y que no había podido. Entre ellas, lo mucho que todavía pensaba en él.

Claro, no esperaba ninguna respuesta, había pasado tanto tiempo y no sabía nada de él -más que se había ido a Fukuoka con su madre después de graduarse de la preparatoria, y aunque hablaba ocasionalmente con algunos de sus amigos en común, nadie más sabía nada de él.

"¿Listo?" era un mensaje de Sarukui, quien había organizado toda esa reunión.

Sonrió aún más y tomó sus cosas. Se puso sus calcetas favoritas y metió los tenis de voleibol a su mochila, por si se presentaba la oportunidad.

"Listo y feliz" escribió de vuelta. Guardó su teléfono en la mochila y salió de su nuevo y muy bien acomodado departamento en Tokio.

Había pasado todo el trayecto a su antigua escuela recordando su tiempo en la preparatoria, de verdad habían sido tiempos felices y sencillos. No era que su vida fuera complicada actualmente, pero sentía una especie de vacío por no poder congeniar con sus compañeros como lo hizo con los chicos del Fukurodani y ahora, ahí frente a la gran entrada del gimnasio, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, esperando reencontrarse con todos, pero más al pensar que esa persona en especial podría estar ahí también.

-¡Bienvenido! -se escuchó un estruendo en cuanto puso un pie dentro del gimnasio y tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar de alegría.

-¡Hey, hey hey! -gritó cuando entró, como un héroe regresando de una larga batalla donde casi pierde la vida.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! -escuchó como respuesta entre risas.

Un segundo después, sus antiguos compañeros le rodeaban, sentía abrazos y alguno que otro beso en la mejilla, se sentía tan feliz que sólo veía rostros conocidos y voces alegres alrededor de él.

Cuando el murmullo inicial cesó, cerró los ojos y se permitió suspirar.

-Los he extrañado mucho -dijo casi en un grito.

-Nosotros también le hemos extrañado, Bokuto-san -escuchó con esa voz, esa voz que le llenaba de una paz inexplicable que no había sentido en años.

Abrió los ojos y enfocó una figura parada a un par de metros frente a él. Todos los rodeaban como si se tratara de una escena de película, esperando las reacciones de ambos.

-A-Akaashi -dijo con un hilo de voz mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban.

-Hola, Bokuto -respondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que le hubiera visto jamás-. Bienvenido.

Bokuto apretó los puños y tembló ligeramente, como si estuviera conteniendo muchas emociones dentro de él. Cuando el menor dio un paso al frente, abriendo los brazos fue la única señal que necesitó. Es que eso era algo tan suyo, tan de ambos.

De tres pasos había llegado hasta él y con los brazos bien abiertos le había atrapado casi en el aire, aprisionándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Akaashi -dijo casi con desesperación mientras el otro respondía a su abrazo.- Te he extrañado mucho, Akaashi...

El pelinegro sonrió, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del mayor, manteniéndolo firme entre sus brazos también.

-También le extrañé -le dijo al oído.

Parecía que no habían pasado los años mientras estaban sentados uno junto al otro durante toda la cena que habían montado en el gimnasio y cuando Bokuto contaba emocionado cómo habían sido sus partidos después de su graduación de Fukurodani, cómo se había abierto paso en su carrera profesional, siendo reclutado por otras universidades, por equipos de otros países, y cómo empezó su travesía por el mundo.

Akaashi sonreía con melancolía, un poco de algún sentimiento en sus ojos y sin embargo era la sonrisa más sincera que podía dedicarle.

Sonreía por que aquella parte escondida, lo que todos ignoraban, lo que incluso Bokuto ignoraba, era la razón por la que ahora se encontraba tan inquieto, tan feliz y destrozado por dentro.

Siempre quiso que triunfara, siempre quiso que Bokuto lograra lo que había logrado ya, desde que le conoció deseó que fuera el mejor jugador de Japón, y que ahora, a sus 24 años hubiera triunfado en el mundo, era más de lo hubiera podido pedir. Pero para ello había tenido que hacer un gran sacrificio: alejarse de su amigo.

Tuvo que dejar ir al amor de su vida para verlo triunfar, porque sabía que a su lado no podía, porque sabía que sus alas no eran tan grandes como las de él.

Miró al frente, miró a sus compañeros emocionados escuchar la historia del mayor y sonrió para sí. Jugó con sus manos por debajo de la mesa y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? -escuchó silencio y levantó la mirada. Ahora todos lo observaban.

-Estoy bien -dijo, limpiándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie-. Sólo necesito un respiro, con permiso.

Sin decir nada más, salió del gimnasio.

Respiró hondo mierando alrededor, sentía extraño que todo pareciera familiar y a la vez no.

Se sentó en la banca donde solía esperar a que Bokuto terminara de cambiarse para ir juntos a casa, esa banca donde tantas veces el resto de los chicos le habían sorprendido casi una hora antes del entrenamiento sabatino -sólo porque detestaba estar en casa sin hacer nada, y prefería esperar a sus amigos, leyendo o algo, quizá, con suerte hasta Bokuto llegaría minutos antes y podrían pasar un rato juntos.

Tantos recuerdos felices y la mitad de ellos eran opacados por los sentimientos dolorosos. Le dolía haberlo dejado, haberse ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero verle en televisión ganando un juego tras otro le hacía sentir mejor; aunque el pensamiento de que estaba logrando todo sin estar a su lado, sin necesitarlo, le dejaba un sabor amargo, hasta podía sentir un poco de celos del armador a su lado, colocando los balones y catapultándolo a la victoria, como él no hubiera podido hacer.

\- ¿Akaashi? -escuchó y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados llenos de preguntas- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien -dijo limpiándose nuevamente las lágrimas que no había podido controlar-. Sólo estoy algo melancólico.

-¿Melancólico significa triste?

Akaashi sonrió. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, parecía que todavía había palabras que se le complicaba usar. Se preguntaba si iba por ahí preguntándoles a sus actuales compañeros cómo usarlas.

-Es algo parecido, supongo -dijo, intentando ignorar la punzada en su pecho al pensar en cómo el mayor se las había arreglado para sobrevivir sin él.

Bokuto se había sentado a su lado y no dejaba de mirarle, casi como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de sus ojos.

\- ¿Podemos... -empezó a preguntar- podemos hablar de lo que pasó?

\- ¿Lo que pasó? -repitió, no muy seguro de a qué se refería.

-De la razón por la que no te mantuviste en contacto... -dijo en voz baja- ¡No es una especie de reclamo! Es sólo que... que todos estos años, me preguntaba la razón... me preguntaba si habíamos hecho algo mal, si yo había hecho algo mal, lo suficientemente mal para que te fueras y dejaras de hablarnos a todos, de no permitirnos contactarte... me preguntaba si me odiabas...

Bokuto hablaba mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y, aun así, entre todo ese enredo de palabras e ideas, podía entender claramente su punto.

-Jamás podría odiarle, Bokuto-san -sonrió, haciéndolo callar automáticamente-. A ninguno del equipo realmente.

El mayor lo miraba, con una expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues hablando con tanta formalidad?

-La costumbre, supongo. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Había costado trabajo, pero en tu último año de preparatoria logré que al fin me hablaras de "tú"... aunque fue por muy poco tiempo.

-Eso sería muy descortés ahora ¿no cree?

Bokuto se removió en su lugar.

-Me hace sentir incómodo...

Akaashi abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Uhm?

\- ¿Por qué le hace sentir incómodo?

-Oh... -miró al cielo, apenas estaba oscureciendo. - Hace que te sienta distante...

-Distante... -repitió y Bokuto rio.

-Quiero decir, estos años sin saber de ti son suficientes para hacerte sentir distante, pero creía... -meditó unos segundos- creía que, al reencontrarnos, las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

-Lo son... ¿no cree que sea así?

-No si me sigues hablando así.

Akaashi sonrió. Amaba la sinceridad de Bokuto.

-Está bien -dijo-. Será un poco complicado para mí, pero si _te hace_ sentir mejor, lo intentaré.

Bokuto sonrió también.

-Entonces...

-Entonces... -repitió.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo después de que te fuiste?

-Sólo quiero saber algo antes de responderte -dijo, acomodándose en su lugar para ver de frente al mayor- ¿Alguna vez me odiaste por irme? ¿Por no hablar contigo?

Bokuto se mordió el labio.

-No -respondió con total sinceridad.

\- ¿De verdad?

-De verdad -repitió mirando al suelo-. Creo que a quien odié fue a mí mismo.

Akaashi apretó los puños y apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

-Pensaba en que había hecho algo mal, que quizá me lo merecía... pensaba en qué podrías haber visto en mí que te hiciera decidir no volver a tener contacto conmigo-. Mientras hablaba se encogía en su lugar, sentía como la desesperación, el dolor y la tristeza volvían a él. - ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te irías a Fukuoka? Pensé en ir contigo, pensaba dejar en orden las cosas en mi casa y pedir un cambio en la universidad, pensaba en tantas cosas que podíamos hacer juntos...

El menor miró al suelo.

-Cuando te lo dije dejaste de hablarme...

Bokuto apretó los labios, en un claro intento de no dejarse dominar por sus emociones.

-Pensaba que me odiabas porque te habías dado cuenta de que... de que te amaba...

Akaashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volteó a él.

-Pensé en que quizá me lo merecía por empezar a verte de una manera distinta a la que tú me veías...

-Yo nunca... -empezó a decir, pero se quedó sin aire.

El pelinegro tembló ligeramente mareado, se sujetó fuertemente de la banca para intentar estabilizarse.

-Jamás te hubiera odiado por eso, jamás dejaría de hablarte por eso -dijo respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Akaashi? -el mayor lo miró alarmado - ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien -repitió, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en respirar profundamente.

-Lo siento...

-No, yo lo siento... -dijo, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Akaashi?

El mayor se había inclinado hacia él, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos y viéndolo con genuina preocupación. Akaashi colocó sus manos sobre las del otro, presionándolas como si aquello le ayudara a mantenerse en aquel plano material. Con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a tener el control de su respiración, no hicieron nada más que mantenerse en silencio, uno frente al otro.

-Lo siento -dijo abriendo los ojos-. Tenía que hacerlo o hubiera empeorado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Akaashi negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo… es algo que me sucede de vez en cuando -dijo, no muy convencido de confesarlo.

-¿De vez en cuando? ¿Cuándo empezó?

El pelinegro apartó las manos sobre su rostro y volteó la mirada.

-Cuando estaba en el último año aquí en Fukurodani.

Bokuto iba a decir algo, pero Akaashi le detuvo.

-Bokuto, tú… -cambió de tema- ¿dijiste que me amabas?

El mayor enrojeció totalmente y apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, sí… Sarukui siempre me intentó convencer de que tú no sabías nada, creo que ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba pasando, todo era confuso para mí. Cuando quise ir contigo era porque te necesitaba, necesitaba a mi mejor amigo, pero dejaste de llamar y de contestarme, luego tu número y tu correo simplemente dejaron de funcionar, pensé que estabas molesto por que en ese momento te diste cuenta, antes que yo, de que te quería de una forma distinta a la que quería al resto de mis amigos... y empecé a odiarme, cualquiera me odiaría, quería pedirte perdón por sentir todo eso pero no podía decírtelo.

El menor escuchaba con total atención las palabras atropelladas saliendo de su boca, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Entonces supe... Pensé que, si lograba ser un mejor jugador, si lograba entrar a la selección de Japón, tú me verías en la televisión y pensarías que no era tan malo, en cada juego intentaba hacerte sentir orgulloso, como cuando estábamos aquí. -Señaló el gimnasio-. que parecías estar orgulloso de mí...

Akaashi se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento mucho. -apretó nuevamente la banca- Siento haberte hecho sentir así.

\- ¿Lo logré? -preguntó, como cuando un niño pequeño le pregunta algo a su padre-. ¿Alguna vez te sentiste orgulloso al verme en la televisión?

El menor no pudo más, suspiró y en ese mismo instante en que sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

-Cada vez que te veía jugar, estaba orgulloso de ti, aunque estuviera lejos y no pudiera decírtelo...

\- ¿Entonces no me odias?

-Yo nunca te odiaría…

Bokuto acercó su mano a la del otro y la presionó con fuerza. Akaashi tembló un poco pero no se apartó.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

Esta vez fue Akaashi quien presionó la mano de Bokuto entre la suya. Suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Dices que recuerdas cuando te dije que me iría a Fukuoka con mi madre.

Bokuto asintió, claro que lo recordaba. Recordaba ese día porque Akaashi parecía que se derrumbaría del otro lado de la línea mientras hablaba.

En ese tiempo Bokuto se encontraba en la universidad, se mantenían en contacto con llamadas pues, aunque el plan inicial había sido el regresar a entrenar con sus amigos, sus estudios y los entrenamientos habían resultado tan demandantes que no pudo hacerlo tanto como hubiera querido. Como resultado, sólo hablaba con Akaashi por mensajes o llamadas a su teléfono.

Antes de que el mayor se graduara, habían planeado que ambos irían a la misma universidad, en Tokio, seguirían con su relación As-Armador y llegarían hasta la selección de vóleibol de Japón, juntos.

Qué ingenuos habían sido.

Para Bokuto todo parecía perfecto, todo parecía encaminarse en esa dirección... hasta que Akaashi le llamó de la noche a la mañana con la noticia de que se iría de Tokio. Sus padres se habían divorciado finalmente, y su madre regresaría a Fukuoka -de donde era originaria-, una vez que los trámites hubieran concluido. Por supuesto, su único hijo iría con ella en cuanto se graduara de la preparatoria.

-Eso fue lo que le dije a todos... -dijo Akaashi sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

-Yo quería ir contigo.

-Lo sé -se mordió el labio.

La madre de Akaashi no era una mujer flexible, pero sí bastante sensata, le había dicho a su hijo que, si Bokuto le acompañaba, no llegaría a descubrir su verdadero potencial en los equipos de voleibol de Tokio. Ellos no se habían ido a la capital exactamente, sino a un pequeño pueblo en la prefectura, a unas dos horas de la ciudad.

-No podía permitirte ir ahí también.

\- ¿Por qué? No importaba dónde estuviéramos mientras estuviera contigo.

-No lo entiendes... -miró al cielo. - En Fukuoka nunca hubieras entrado a la selección, nadie te habría reclutado para ir a otros países, si hubieras ido conmigo no habrías logrado lo que lograste.

Bokuto bajó la mirada, meditando.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste aquí? -preguntó de la nada- Sé que tu madre es importante... ¿pero ella no pensó que también tú pudiste lograr grandes cosas?

-Sabes que en mi último año de Fukurodani no fui con ellos a las nacionales ¿verdad?

Se había enterado por el entrenador que Akaashi no había sido armador titular en ese torneo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando, al habar con el chico, le dijo que había sido por una molesta gripe que no lo permitía dar el 100% en los partidos, por lo que había decidido apartarse y dejar al equipo avanzar a las nacionales por su cuenta.

Claro, todo era mentira.

-El último año en Fukurodani mi salud empeoró, tenía constantes ataques de ansiedad, ni siquiera podía dormir sin pensar que despertaría a mitad de la noche sintiendo mucho miedo, miedo a algo que ni siquiera yo entendía… Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que todo empezó gracias a lo que sucedió con mis padres.

No había sido ningún secreto que la situación de la familia de Akaashi era bastante complicada, sus padres peleaban constantemente y Akaashi siempre terminaba en medio, siempre lo presionaban por ser mejor y mejor, y Akaashi simplemente aceptaba para no causarles más problemas.

Cuando al fin se separaron, el chico no podía más que culparse y todo en su interior se empezó a desmoronar. Ataques de ansiedad, insomnio, mareos y dolores en el pecho, un estrés inusual y dificultad para concentrarse, a veces simplemente no podía dejar de temblar, no podía controlar su respiración como ahora, no sabía cómo escapar de todo aquello. Al final todos esos síntomas le fueron orillando a abandonar las actividades que le gustaban.

Dejó el violín, pues el sonido agudo de las cuerdas le perturbaba de forma inquietante. Después decidió dejar el vóleibol, la decisión más difícil, cuando tuvo un ataque de pánico en uno de los entrenamientos previos a las nacionales. Era la primera vez que le sucedía, no sabía que pasaba ni cómo tranquilizarse; terminó por derrumbarse a mitad del gimnasio, respirando con dificultad, con el corazón acelerado y temblando, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Ese día su madre tuvo que ir por él a la escuela, logrando eso que justamente era lo que menos deseaba, causarle problemas.

Y aunque pensó que había sido algo aislado, en realidad todo empeoró. A partir de ese momento los ataques no cesaron si no que aumentaron, no sabía cuándo ni dónde, podía ser a mitad de un partido o en el camino de su casa a la escuela en el metro, podía estar bien y de repente mal.

Lo peor era que nada a su alrededor le podía ayudar a sentirse mejor. Parecía que todos los días buscaba una salida y chocaba contra muros. Ni la situación en la escuela ni sus amigos podían ayudarle, aunque en otros tiempos ellos pudieron haber sido su apoyo.

Sentía que sus amigos que se habían graduado eran sus únicos amigos, siempre se había llevado mejor con las personas mayores, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía con ellos lejos. Las llamadas eran escasas, en realidad Bokuto era quien más llamaba, pero no tanto como se habían prometido, y no le culpaba, era mejor así. Y era cuando no entendía por qué lo hacía, por qué decidió no involucrar a Bokuto para no preocuparlo o distraerlo, pero a la vez le dolía la distancia.

No podía evitar pensar que sus amigos le habían abandonado, que Bokuto, la persona en la que más confiaba, le había abandonado justo como su padre había hecho.

-Mi madre decidió que nos iríamos a Fukuoka por mí... -dijo finalmente-. No fue por el divorcio, fue por mí... para alejarme de la ciudad, del estrés, de la vida agitada, de todo lo que aparentemente me hacía daño.

Bokuto lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Nunca fue mi intención preocuparte, estabas ocupado con cosas de la universidad, no quería que dejaras de concentrarte en todo lo que estabas logrando, no quería estorbarte.

-Akaashi, yo no lo hubiera visto así.

-No podía permitirte distraerte por mi culpa, supongo que en el fondo todavía creía que podía alcanzarte cuando saliera de todo eso.

Eso pensaba, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, tuvo que aceptar a la mala que el vóleibol no volvería a ser parte de su vida, al menos no de la manera que había planeado. Fue entonces que su madre finalmente le convenció de ir a Fukuoka, ella cuidaría de él, y en esos momentos Akaashi se encontraba tan deprimido que creyó que nadie más que ella podría quererlo, protegerlo y cuidar de él.

-Mi madre jamás tuvo mala intención -dijo algo melancólico- Al contrario de lo que otros pensaron, ella fue la que más abandonó por mí: su trabajo, sus amigos, todo lo dejó por mí, por cuidar de mí... Cuando dijiste que vendrías, me puse realmente feliz, hasta que me di cuenta de que pasaría lo mismo que con mi madre, tendrías que dejarlo todo... no podía permitirlo. Por eso me fui sin decir nada, para que no insistieras.

Bokuto sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero ni siquiera me dejaste decidirlo.

Akaashi levantó el rostro y lo miró con severidad.

\- ¿Qué habrías hecho? Si ahora regresaras en el tiempo y le dijeras al viejo Bokuto si preferiría hacerle compañía a un chico deprimido o triunfar en el voleibol ¿qué crees que decidiría?

-A ti -se mordió el labio-. Mil veces a ti, Akaashi.

\- ¡No entiendes! -gritó, frustrado y con los ojos llorosos -yo ni siquiera pude entrar a la universidad, no pude hacer ni la mitad de cosas que había planeado para mi vida ¿por qué habrías preferido no tener nada cuando ahora lo tienes todo? ¿Por qué me querrías a mí?

Bokuto miraba con dolor a Akaashi, tenía razón en una sola cosa.

Sin decir nada le jaló hacia así, atrapándolo en sus brazos.

-Tienes razón -dijo, sujetando su nuca para evitar que se apartara-. No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué decidiste pasar por todo eso solo, sin acudir a ninguno de tus amigos, a mi...

-No sabes cómo es estar deprimido, cómo es sufrir de algo que ni siquiera tú entiendes, no sabes cómo es sentirse totalmente inútil para las personas que quieres… Ni siquiera podía confiar en lo que yo mismo pensaba…

Akaashi tuvo que irse en silencio, sin decir fecha ni lugar, no se despidió de Bokuto porque el chico estaba tan emocionado con ir con él que no le escuchaba. Cuando intentó convencerlo por todos los medios de quedarse en Tokio por el vóleibol, no le escuchaba, cuando una idea se le cruzaba por la mente no había quien lo detuviera.

A pesar de que el menor se las había arreglado para ocultar su estado ante su amigo, su mente trabajaba de una manera tan oscura que a veces se sorprendía de sí mismo, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue cortar completamente cualquier lazo con él. Se deshizo del celular y cerró todas las cuentas de correo por donde le pudieran contactar; se fue con su madre como si nunca hubiera conocido a nadie ahí en Tokio, como si no hubiera formado ninguna relación en esa ciudad. Terminó por construir una muralla alrededor de él, para proteger a otra persona, y lentamente pudo constatar que había hecho lo correcto.

-Sólo quería protegerte... de alguna manera, de cualquier manera, porque no pude hacer más por ti...

Bokuto lo estrechó aún más.

-Sólo quería proteger a la persona que amaba -dijo en voz baja, como si se intentara convencer a sí mismo de que había hecho lo correcto-. No podía imaginar otra manera de hacerlo.

\- ¿Akaashi?

Intentó apartarse para verlo a los ojos, pero Akaashi ocultaba su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, Bokuto -dijo, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Se rindió y sólo le devolvió el abrazó. Pasaron unos minutos en que ambos no dijeron nada, sólo se abrazaron, el mayor en un gesto improvisado acarició los cabellos oscuros del chico entre sus brazos.

-Todavía te amo -dijo Bokuto después de un largo rato-. Creo que jamás olvidas a alguien como tú, nunca pude.

Akaashi tembló ligeramente. Se incorporó para mirar a su amigo de frente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento notaron la presencia de alguien más.

-Err…. -era Sarukui, quien se había acercado y parecía avergonzado.- Los chicos me enviaron a ver cómo estaban… y también a decirles que si quieren tener un partido, acaban de recoger la mesa y todo…

Bokuto bufó y miró a Akaashi.

El menor se había limpiado el rostro tan rápido que parecía que no había estado llorando 3 segundos antes.

-Estamos a mitad de algo… -murmuró molesto.

Akaashi se adelantó, regresándole a mirada a Bokuto.

-No he jugado en mucho tiempo -sonrió a medias-. Me gustaría que la primera vez fuera contigo.

El mayor sonrió bobamente, relajándose.

-¡Akaashi! No digas esas cosas frente a los niños -dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Keiji miró al suelo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Idiota -murmuró.

Sarukui hizo un ruidillo, inquieto.

-Si están muy ocupados, tortolitos, les digo que no pueden.

Bokuto se levantó de su lugar y sujetó a Akaashi de la mano, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, pero antes de seguir a su amigo al interior del gimnasio, se dio media vuelta.

-Seguiremos hablando.- dijo, besando su mano.- Necesitamos terminar de hablar.

Después prácticamente le había arrastrado al interior del gimnasio.

Se habían formado equipos de 4, y ahora jugaban.

Akaashi apenas recordaba lo feliz que le hacía el vóleibol y a pesar de que su condición física no era de lo mejor, seguía recordando muchas cosas de sus compañeros que no cambiaban.

Bokuto sin duda había mejorado, ya no se atoraba en algún tipo de remate, ahora podía fluir libremente en el juego sin tener bajones emocionales o bloqueos mentales. El armador lo observaba maravillado, si antes lo admiraba, ahora podía sentir ese sentimiento al doble.

Estaba orgulloso, pues a pesar de su dolor por alejarse, lo había logrado, había logrado que Bokuto Kotaro fuera el mejor jugador de voleibol de Japón… sin tenerlo a su lado, sin necesitarlo…

Sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y sintió miedo. Esa era la sensación justo antes de tener un ataque de ansiedad. El balón llegó en su dirección y sin pensarlo la recibió. El primer golpe lo había dado el armador, ahora no podría colocar el balón para el as, seguramente perderían el punto y esa su culpa, su falta de concentración, justo como en su último año en Fukurodani que casi les arruina el ir a las nacionales.

De alguna forma se las arreglaron para rematar contra el rival y anotar ese punto. Akaashi miraba al frente, intenta analizar en qué había fallado, porque sí, siempre fallaba.

-¿Estás bien? -La voz de su amigo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… -dijo casi sin voz.

Bokuto le sonrió y sólo esa imagen le hizo regresar al presente.

-Vamos ganando -dijo el mayor-. Extrañaba jugar contigo, es más divertido si estás aquí.

Akaashi miró al suelo, sentía las mejillas calientes y sonrió.

El juego continuó sin ningún otro indicio de ansiedad o miedo. Simplemente disfrutaba del momento con sus amigos, con Bokuto.

Ahora el balón venía hacia él, Bokuto corrió a su lado, saltando para rematar y anotar el último punto, del otro lado Konoha gritaba que le pasara el balón. Pero la respuesta era muy obvia, le tomó menos de medio segundo saberlo.

Saltó para recibir el balón en el aire y encaminarlo en una nueva dirección, todos miraban con atención el recorrido del balón y saltaron hacia el as para bloquearlo. A todos les tomó un momento comprenderlo, Akaashi había golpeado el balón, pasándolo al otro lado de la red.

Ninguno pudo hacer nada cuando balón rebotó del otro lado, dándole la victoria a su equipo.

Akaashi sonrió con satisfacción, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había divertido así.

-¡AKAASHII! -gritó Bokuto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Casi por instinto se volteó y abrió los brazos. Porque eso era lo suyo: correr al otro con los brazos abiertos para ser atrapado por su compañero. Akaashi abrazó fuertemente a su antiguo capitán y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Olvidé que eso pasa cuando eres tú el que corre hacia mí -dijo sonriendo mientras el otro restregaba su rostro contra el suyo.

-Lo logramos, como en los viejos tiempos -respondió, todavía sin soltarle.

Akaashi sonrió, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por apartarlo.

-Uhmmm ¿quieren que les dejemos solos? -preguntó Konoha, agachándose a su lado.

-Podemos irnos si quieren -Yukie se había acercado, sentándose también cerca.

El resto del equipo se acercó y sin aviso se lanzaron sobre ellos, abrazándolos. Akaashi sintió el súbito peso de sus amigos sobre él, unos segundos después, era levantado por varias manos sin ser liberado del abrazo grupal.

El pelinegro rio mientras sentía esa calidez que apenas recordaba recorrerle el pecho. Bokuto seguía abrazado a él y sus cabellos plateados rozaban su rostro.

Sus amigos se apartaron, dejando a la pareja en el centro.

-Te amo, Akaashi -dijo Bokuto mirándolo fijamente.

El resto de los compañeros hicieron ruidillos de emoción, las chicas murmuraban que siempre pensaron que sería el desenlace cada vez que uno corría a los brazos del otro cuando anotaban un punto, los chicos decían que ya era momento de que ambos finalmente se confesaran.

Akaashi se sonrojó y todos callaron, expectantes.

-Yo también te amo, Bokuto -respondió finalmente.

La cara del mayor no tenía precio, su rostro enrojeció como nadie nunca había creído posible y tembló sin control.

-¿D-De verdad, Akaashi? – Sus labios temblaban, pero no se contuvo.

Atrapó el rostro del otro en sus manos y le besó. Un beso tan inocente y algo brusco.

Akaashi permaneció con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa hasta que el otro se apartó.

-L-Lo siento -gritó Bokuto.

El menor negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Entonces tomó el rostro de Bokuto y se inclinó con delicadeza hacia él, uniendo sus labios con suavidad.

Bokuto suspiró y cerró los ojos también.

Todo parecía perfecto, en ese preciso instante todo estaba bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Akaashi lo creyó.

-0-

-¿Estas seguro de que está bien que me quedé? -preguntó poniendo su maleta en el sillón de la sala de Bokuto.

-¿Por qué no estaría bien?-respondió el chico, terminando de quitarse los tenis en la entrada.- En todo caso, me preocupa más que Saru se haya molestado porque le dejaras plantado.

Akaashi arrugó los labios, en desaprobación.

-Fuiste tú quien le insistió.

Akaashi iba a quedarse con Sarukui, quien había organizado toda la reunión en la escuela, gracias a que ahora trabajaba como entrenador del equipo de voleibol de Fukurodani. Saru había sido el único lo suficientemente tenaz para conseguir el contacto de Akaashi e invitarlo, quien mas o menos sabía de los sentimientos de cada uno durante su tiempo en la preparatoria -aunque realmente todos se hacían una idea con sólo verlos-, quien apoyó a Bokuto cuando se sentía morir y él único a quien Akaashi le había dicho la razón por la que se había ido, anticipándole a cualquier situación que pudiera suceder en la reunión.

Así que ambos chicos estaban un poquito en deuda con él, aun así, a Bokuto se le hizo tan fácil decirle que Akaashi se quedaría con él; ahora que recién se habían confesado su amor, no iba a permitir al chico quedarse con otra persona que no fuera él.

-Creo que él estará bien -dijo finalmente.

Akaashi recorrió con la mirada el lugar, la sala del departamento de Bokuto se veía sospechosamente ordenada, aunque quizá se debía a que no tenía tantas cosas.

-Me la paso muy poco aquí -dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo.- Prefiero ir a entrenar cuando tengo tiempo libre.

El menor caminó al único estante que parecía abarrotado de cosas, lo que vio le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

-¿Somos nosotros?

Bokuto sonrió. Nadie más que Akaashi sabía de su afición a comprar figuritas que le recordaban a sus amigos, así pues tenía decenas de búhos, un par de gatitos y uno que otro cuervo. Pero sin duda, la figurita de un búho gris resaltaba por sobre los otros.

-Es mi favorito -dijo Bokuto a su lado.- Me gusta llevarlo conmigo cada vez que viajo, es como si me motivara en cada partido.

Akaashi sonrió.

-¿Seguirás viajando ahora?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

-Me ofrecieron dar clase de deportes en la universidad de Tokio y entrenar al equipo de voleibol -dijo con orgullo.- Así que no habrá más viajes para mí hasta los siguientes juegos Olímpicos.

-Que serán aquí en Tokio.

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! -gritó cuando cayó en cuenta.- Creo que pasaré mucho tiempo aquí entonces… tal vez vea más seguido a los chicos.

Akaashi sonrió, pensando que a él también le gustaría regresar a Tokio.

-Quédate conmigo -dijo de la nada el mayor, tomándole de las manos sin aviso.- Puedes vivir aquí conmigo, ir a la universidad, recuerdo que querías estudiar Medicina Deportiva ¿por qué no te quedas y lo hacemos juntos? Podemos incluso seguir jugando vóleibol juntos…

Era demasiado, sintió su rostro enrojecer.

Vivir en Tokio, quedarse al lado de Bokuto, seguir con el voleibol y lograr estudiar la carrera que siempre quiso, era casi todo lo que había deseado desde que se fue a Fukuoka.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar.

-No sé si pueda, es demasiado para mí…

Bokuto le miró preocupado.

-Tú puedes, Akaashi siempre hizo cosas extraordinarias…

-Ya no soy el mismo… ¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal? -No quería decirlo, pero temía demasiado que algo sucediera en la escuela, tan lejos de todo lo que conocía y no pudiera manejarlo, como la primera vez que tuvo un ataque de pánico en la preparatoria.

-Pero sé que puedes hacerlo, eres inteligente y fuerte, siempre fuiste el más listo. -Alzó las manos del otro entre las suyas y las besó. -Creo en ti, Akaashi. Podemos hacerlo juntos. Yo estaré en la universidad también, si algo sucede estaré cerca, aunque sé que tú podrías hacerlo sólo, no te dejaré sólo, ya no.

Sentía su corazón a punto de derretirse. Sentía miedo, pero había algo más ahí que le impedía entregarse a ese sentimiento, algo más fuerte que le hacía sentir una calidez desde algún lugar en su pecho, y era gracias a Bokuto. Bokuto despertaba esa luz en él y sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que podía lograr lo que quisiera.

-Creo que no entiendo, Bokuto -respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? ¿En qué sentido?

-¡E-En todos los sentidos! Puedes vivir aquí, este lugar es muy grande si sólo soy yo.

-En ese caso podrías invitar a alguno de los chicos a vivir contigo.

-No quiero que sea alguno de los chicos, quiero que seas tú.

-Me temo que todavía no lo comprendo -dijo suspirando, fingiendo molestia.

Bokuto parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico, no entendía que era lo que Akaashi no comprendía y ahora estaba molesto, le había dicho todo lo que tenía por decirle, no se había callado nada.

-Si me mudo con un amigo me convertiré en una molestia en poco tiempo, no puedo causarle tantos problemas a alguien que sólo es un amigo para mi… -insistió.

-¡No eres sólo mi amigo! Nosotros… -miró al techo.- Nosotros ¿qué somos?

-Es lo que no comprendo, Bokuto -rio bajito. -¿No tienes algo más que preguntarme?

Bokuto sonrió.

-¡Ya sé! -dijo emocionado, como si hubiera descubierto algún tesoro por su cuenta.- Akaashi ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Del departamento?

-¡NO! Salir, me refiero a ser novios.

-¿Cómo?

-¡¿Que si quieres ser mi novio?! -dijo con el rostro rojo.

Akaashi estalló en risas, no eran las ruidosas de Bokuto, su risa era más bien suave pero cargada de sinceridad.

-Sí quiero -respondió, ignorando ese pensamiento que de la nada surgía cuando algo bueno le pasaba, ese que le arruinaba todos sus intentos por ser feliz. Pero no lo lograría esta vez, no ahora que la puerta a todo lo que deseaba estaba abierta para él.

Esa noche Bokuto pensaba dormir en la sala, dejarle a Akaashi su cama para hacerle sentir lo más cómodo posible, pero el pelinegro insistió en compartir el lugar con él. No podía de buenas a primeras llegar cual intruso y tomar todo lo que le pertenecía a Bokuto, a pesar de que el otro insistía que no era de esa manera.

-Es la primera vez que duermo en un lugar que no es mi habitación en muchos años -le había dicho apenado.- Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas conmigo.

Así que después de un baño, ambos se encontraban en la cama, Bokuto se había vuelto hacia su ahora novio y acariciaba su brazo sin ningún pensamiento en particular, parecía como si estuviera intentando recordar lo familiar que se le hacía la piel de Akaashi, y este simplemente se dejaba hacer, con los ojos cerrados, la acción del otro le relajaba de una manera indescriptible.

-Hoy en la escuela dijiste algo que no me deja tranquilo…

Akaashi le miró.

-Dije tantas cosas…

El mayor acarició su mejilla.

-Preguntaste por qué te querría a ti…

-¿Tienes una respuesta?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza.

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿por qué no te querría a ti?

Akaashi rio, miró al techo todavía sintiendo la mano de Bokuto tocar su rostro.

-Después de todo lo que te dije hoy ¿todavía crees que puedes amarme?

-Te amo, Akaashi -se levantó de su lugar, colocándose a gatas sobre él, chocando su frente a la del otro.- Claro que creo que puedo amarte porque ya lo hago, y no hay nada de malo en ti. Tuviste momentos difíciles, más difíciles que los del resto, y sentiste que no había nada en ti que alguien pudiera querer, pero eso sólo es lo que tú te hiciste creer. Eres maravilloso, Akaashi, sin duda el ser humano más lindo y perfecto que he conocido, tienes tantas cualidades que no podría decirlas todas, y tú… de alguna forma dejaste de ver esas cosas en ti, pero nadie ha dejado de verte tan maravilloso como eres. No dejes de creerlo tú también. Me encargaré de que vuelvas a creerlo.

Le parecía impresionante como podía creerle tan fácilmente a Bokuto. Desde que tomó el liderazgo de Fukurodani hacía varios años y le prometió llevarle a las nacionales como uno de los mejores armadores de Tokio, desde aquella vez le creía. No importaba cuán imposible sonaran sus promesas, siempre se las arreglaba para cumplirlas.

-Está bien -dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos-. Te creo, Bokuto. Haré todo lo posible para no defraudarte…

-Yo sé que no fallarás. -Besó sus labios.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Cielos! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fic, mi corazón ha estado ardiendo por el BokuAka últimamente, tengo un par de fics pendientes pero este tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho.

Es bastante largo, quería dividirlo en varios caps pero como realmente nunca lo planee en distintos capítulos, pensé que sería complicado encontrar los puntos clave y dividirlos, adaptarlos, y yaa me gusta tal cual es, así que aqui tienen un fic larguísimo, pero el extra si lo dejé a aparte!

Quiero agradecerle infinitamente a Laet-Lyre, Beta Reader de la mayoría de mis historias, por revisar este fic con su paciencia y aconsejarme! GRACIAS LAET! ;_;

Asi que espero les guste esta historia, de verdad me encanta esta pareja, los amo tanto!

Gracias si leíste hasta aquí! Apreciaría tus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

Era una tarde algo fría, habían anunciado una nevisca ese día que marcaba el inicio de la temporada invernal.

Akaashi se encontraba en el marco del portón de la escuela, esperando que Bokuto terminara sus actividades deportivas para ir a casa juntos.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que había vuelto a Tokio, con todo el esfuerzo logró repasar sus apuntes de la preparatoria y recordar casi a la perfección lo que había aprendido en esos años, después de todo Bokuto tenía razón, era bastante más listo de lo que recordaba.

La madre de Akaashi también estaba feliz, el que su hijo finalmente se sintiera fuerte para seguir su vida la llenaba de felicidad y orgullo. Le dijo que no habría problemas económicos, cuando sus padres vivían en Tokio -en una posición bastante favorecida- habían ahorrado lo suficiente para que Akaashi estudiara en la universidad que deseara, por supuesto que ese dinero había sido guardado por tantos años con la esperanza de que ese día llegara.

Así que con todo lo demás resuelto, no le fue especialmente difícil aprobar el examen de admisión, aunque para los del consejo académico era muy extraño que un chico quisiera inscribirse a la universidad varios años después de la fecha normativa y tuvo que llevar a cabo la desagradable tarea de juntar sus papeles que revelaban ese pasado que ahora quería olvidar.

Pero a partir de eso, todo iba mejorando.

No había tenido ningún ataque de ansiedad realmente desde que volvió a Tokio, quizá había tenido señales de alarma, pero había aprendido a sobrellevarlas sin que pasara a algo extremo que no pudiera controlar. Claro que no lo dejaba todo a la suerte, seguía practicando todas las recomendaciones de las terapias que había tomado por años en Fukuoka -donde había aprendido las técnicas de respiración-, así que se sentía en control de su estado emocional.

Bokuto era de gran ayuda también, se habían inscrito a una clase de yoga juntos y siempre estaba a su lado.

-¡Te hice esperar mucho! Lo siento -gritó su novio al llegar a su lado.

-No fue tanto tiempo, está bien -sonrió. - Konoha, Yukie y Sarukui están cenando cerca, me preguntaban si queríamos alcanzarlos ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien, hoy me tocaba hacer la cena, entonces está bien.

Akaashi sonrió a medias.

-Todavía te toca hacerla mañana.

-Uhmmm….- gruñó.- Está bien.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos.

-¿Recuerdas el partido en Australia al que me invitaron?

-¿Al que no querías ir por miedo a dejarme sólo?

-Sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acepté ir…

Akaashi detuvo su paso y el otro se volteó a verlo, alarmado.

-Bueno, todavía puedo decir que no -dijo inmediatamente.

-Si te niegas a ir, entonces me decepcionarás.

-¿Akaashi?

-Pensé que ya habías aceptado ir ¿por qué hasta ahora?

-No quería dejarte sólo…

Akaashi bufó.

-No me pasará nada, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Bokuto bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Tampoco me iré y desapareceré cuando te vayas… si es lo que te preocupa.

-No es eso… sólo no me sentía con ganas de separarme de ti.

El menor sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso.

-Estaremos bien, no lo pienses tanto.

Bokuto le miró a los ojos.

-Te prometo que estaré bien.

Le creía, Akaashi era valiente y fuerte.

-Igual podrías venir…

-¿Y perderme el frío invernal de Tokio para pasarla en las increíbles playas de Australia? ¿Por quién me tomas?

El mayor estalló en una risa ruidosa.

-El entrenador quiere conocerte -dijo cuando se calmó.- Quiere ver si podrías participar con nosotros de vez en cuando.

-Deja de hablarles de mí a tus amigos, estoy seguro de que ellos no me ven ni la mitad de interesante que tú.

-¿Tú crees? Kuroo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

-Es porque Kuroo me conoce.

-Entonces si los demás te conocen, sabrán que eres interesante…

-Basta -rio a su lado.- ¿Cuándo será?

-En vacaciones… ¿lo pensarás?

-Lo pensaré…

Bokuto sonrió. No podía describir lo feliz que era desde que Akaashi había vuelto. Descubrió cosas dolorosas sobre él, peor de lo que habría podido imaginar, las razones de su ausencia por tantos años y que nada tenían que ver con aquello que él creyó en su momento.

Pero con lo fuerte y valiente que era, su chico había logrado superarlo poco a poco, y ahora le tocaba a él hacer su parte, apoyándolo y haciéndole sentir como lo que era, una persona valiosa y fuerte, el amor de su vida y quien hacía que todo se viera mucho mejor cuando sonreía.

Se preguntaba si Akaashi pensaría lo mismo sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el pelinegro.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

Bokuto negó con la cabeza y se acercó al chico para depositar en beso en su frente.

-Te amo, Keiji.

El chico lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

-También te amo, Kotaro -dijo antes de besarle en los labios.

Sí, estaba seguro de que Akaashi le quería de la misma manera; lo sentía cuando le miraba a los ojos con ese brillo, cuando dormían juntos e inconscientemente buscaba su calor, cuando descubría una sonrisa discreta en sus labios sin ninguna razón aparente, pero cuando le preguntaba su respuesta siempre era "pensaba en nosotros".

Lo sabía. Volver a Tokio había sido la mejor decisión. Volver a las personas que amaba, a Akaashi, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar.

Sonrió con satisfacción y apretó la mano de Akaashi entre la suya, con los dedos entrelazados.

Ahora sólo quedaba impulsarlo un poco más, ayudarle a descubrir que sus alas eran aún más grandes que las suyas.

-0-

-0-

-0-

El extra, el clásico extra en mis historias XD -aunque quizá ustedes no lo sepan-.

Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y espero haber despertado feels en ustedes! GRACIAS! :corazones:


End file.
